Dr Kagolittle
by sesshomaru121
Summary: Kagome is an ordinary vet until she learns that she can talk to animals. What happens when the one she talks to needs her help desperately?
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Kagolittle

Summary: Kagome is an ordinary person until she learns that she can talk to animals. What happens when the one she talks to needs her help desperately?

**Yeah, I know..Another story, but I just need to write things down, and writing more stories will make me a better writer for my future journalist career.(not really)(shhh)(don't tell anyone!)**

**Kagome is a miko, but doesn't know it. Inuyasha and the others, you'll find out!**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Who let the dogs out?! Woof, woof woof woof , who let the dogs out!"

An old fashioned radio was on full blast and so was the fan outside of a normal looking, regular sized building. It was a hot summer day in Tokyo, Japan, and Kagome Higurashi was enjoying it. She was currently listening to the radio on the back porch of her office and practice. She was dancing with a dog that had a cast on it's right paw but was healing well.

Yes, she was dancing with a dog. Kagome Higurashi was a full fledged vet who was quite popular where she lived. Her office was centered in the middle of Tokyo, so anyone could get there no matter what. A bonus was that she lived close to home so she could see her family whenever. Everyone knew her, and she got the most business. Her income was quite well, and she had been in this for 2 years now.

Kagome was a wonderful person as well as a doctor. She always cared for the animals with real love for what she did. The money she made was an extra. And all of the extra money that she made was split. 43 was for herself, and the other 57 was for the other animal hospitals. She cared about them, and the animals that were on the outskirts of Tokyo, the people who owned or took care of them who had little money to keep it up. She donated money to all of them because of her good soul. Her very good soul.

Kagome had dark, dark brown hair that was straight to the end where it curled a little, it was mid shoulder length. It hung there, shining, bouncy with life. Her eyes were a light hazel, with little golden flecks that made them unusual, yet beautiful at the same time. That was one of the things that made her unique.

She had a nose like everyone else, with two nostrils, and at times, boogers in unnatural shapes. But hey, who doesn't?

Her lips were a light color that she always shines up with her clear lip gloss. They were inviting, which made most guys attracted to her a lot. They were always so well kept, and they got attention a little less then her eyes.

She had a profile that she kept with her at all times if she ever needed it. And if anyone ever needed her information, like say, a hot guy? Kouga had personally made it for her so if anyone wanted her number...

Name: Higurashi Kagome

Age: 24

Birthdate: July 25, 1983

Current Occupation: Vet; exotic, home, etc.

Location:Tokyo, Japan

Income: 56,000 dollars

There was more, but that wasn't important.

She did have boyfriends, though they all ended up with them intentionally confessing that they only went out with her because she was hot. She liked the attention, but she wanted someone who wanted her for her looks. Like her latest one, Kouga Ookami, 24 years old also. He was a looker, but wasn't worth it.

They went out for 2 and a half months, and on their last date, Kouga decided to be truthful with Kagome. He took her to one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo, an interesting, yet expensive French place, Le Cheau Te. She had never been there before, and when Kouga told her about it, she literally freaked out. He had called her one night when she was working late at her hospital. She was filling out medical paperwork for a dog in I.C.U, and he had called her cell phone. In the end of the date...well, you'll find out.

_Flashback_

WOOF WOOF...WOOF WOOF...

My ring tone was a dog barking happily, and I picked up my flip phone, groaning tiredly, wondering who it would be. For the past 10 minutes, I had been getting calls from owners who demanded a whole bunch of crap. Paperwork for their animal's surgery, things like that. Honestly, I was getting tired. Really, really tired. I sighed, and picked up my phone to see who it was. The little screen said _**♥Kouga♥. **_

Well, maybe he could cheer me up..' she thought. She flicked the top part up, and answered "Hello-o?" She smiled when she heard him chuckle.

"Aya...Kagome! Hey baby!" She frowned. _'Wait...what did he just say? Aya...maybe he was shocked that I answered..'_

She shook it off as nothing, and smiled again, her workers around her that she'd come to love smiled at the young love. "Hey Kouga, hun, I miss you..Today was so long! So, what's up with you, seeing as the you're the one who called! Silly.." She laughed.

Kouga took a while to answer, and said something incohearent. "Kagome, I AM silly, but I did call for a special reason." Kagome got excited at his sentence, ooh what would he say!

"Um..Let's go out to dinner, huh, my treat babe." He said. Kagome frowned, usually his idea of dinner was a fast food restaurant, but maybe today was a change. After all, he did love her a lot, and the last time they went to a fast food joint was in their first month of dating. But that was the month of bowling,( not that she didn't enjoy it) walking, bike riding, and things like that. The second month so far was flowers, chocolates, dinners, mini golfing...and movies. That was the sweetest month because at work, she would get flowers and chocoloates. And sometimes, he even thought of treats for dogs! So caring..

"Kagooomee! Are you there? Kags, hello!?" Kouga was talking on the other line all the time, and she hadn't noticed. But his endless calling of her name woke her up.

"Sorry Kouga, a little day dreaming...What were you saying?" She asked. He sighed. "Kagome, please, try and pay more attention. Relationships can't work if we don't listen to the other!"

_'Is he being playful and sarcastic or is he actually serious? His tone was so different from the normal Kouga. It sounded weird...' _She thought.

"I said before, that we should go to the..the restaurant, the French one, Le Cheau Te. Around...7:30, I'll pick you up. Fine?" Fine, what the hell does that mean? What was with the attitude, she hadn't done anything wrong!

Kagome sighed, and answered. "Kouga, yeah, 7:30's **fine**. What was with saying fine like that? Are you mad at me for a simple mistake?" No answer.

"HELLO! Kouga!?" Still no answer but she heard something like a groan or a whimper..What was it? "K..Kagome, I ha...have to go, I just h...hit into a pole while walking..I'll see you at...7...30." And he hung up.

Kagome hit the end button, and slammed her phone down, what the hell was going on! She was fuming, so pissed off right now. Was he with somebody else? No, he was...too much in love with me, anyone could tell that because of how he asked her out.

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

That cornball, he somehow got the cutest little dog that I love the most, the breed, West Highland White Terrier, to bring me a letter in a light blue color that had a sakura blossom smell, and it said the sweetest thing. "I am in love with you, secretly, please go out with me?"

Then he walked through the front door of my clinic, and held my hands, his eyes sparkling...And I had to accept. He was the cutest thing then, and they went to a restaurant, and a party, and finally started to officially date.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Kagome sighed, deciding it as nothing, she trusted him. Boy, was that a bad idea.

At dinner, Kouga took her outside when she was done with her lobster, potatoes, and cole slaw. He hadn't touched his chicken tenders, french fries, and milkshake. She had gotten a little...A lot angry ( if that makes sense) that he bought off the KID'S Menu, and tried to get her to do the same.

"Kagome, it'll be less money, and it'll still taste delicious! Just get the spaghetti and meatballs!" He whispered loudly to her. At the same time, Kagome's eyebrow started twitching, her eyes wide in anger.

She was so ready to scream right there, but not wanting people to think she was crazy, she opened her mouth wide, and...yawned.

And then ignored Kouga, and ordered the lobster. After all, HE was the one who asked HER out, so HE should let her get whatever she wanted!

So, after, they went outside, and walked around a fountain by the front of the restaurant. It was a cold, brisk night, and she was cold. She looked around herself at the other couples, and smiled at how they were cuddling to each other, keeping warm, while Kouga was just holding her hand, keeping her cold... He turned to her, and said, "I have a confession." Kagome, thinking the..worst ever, yelled really loud,

"ARE YOU COMING OUT THE CLOSET!!"

Kouga dropped down and red faced screamed back, "NO!"

She laughed, and said, "Oh..."

He stood back up, and took her by the hands again.

"I want our relationship to last for a long time, Kagome..So, I need to tell you something." Before she had a chance to say something, he continued on.

"Um, I was fooling around with a girl, Ayame, maybe you know her, I think that I should tell you, and stay together because of the tru-"

He couldn't finish because Kagome had just punched him dead in the jaw. His head turned with the impact, and he stumbled backwards. "What do you mean, fooling around, Kouga?" She yelled through grited teeth.

He fell backwards at her glare, and people around started to stare. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! ANSWER ME!" Kouga crawled backwards, and got up really quick. "Kagome, I..I"

"YOU WHAT? Kouga..You cheated on me, I don't give a damn if you told me Kouga. You're the one who asked ME out, not vice versa. You're the one who wanted to go on a date with me, and now what? You cheat on me with some girl!"

He was speechless until a loud smack was heard. Kagome's mouth dropped when she saw some red headed girl with amazing green eyes smack Kouga right there. Kagome stared in amazement as she smacked him once more on the other side of his head. She almost felt bad now, but the keyword there is almost.Hey, he got what he got.

The girl now nicknamed 'Green eye' by Kagome, shoved Kouga to the ground, and tears were flooding out of her eyes. Damn, what a mess! 'Green eye' kicked him, then turned to Kagome, and smiled at her.

"Hi...I'm Ayame. Listen, I hope you don't think that I'm some kind of trampy whore, because I'm not. Kouga asked me out about a month ago, and I had no idea that he had another girlfriend that he had before me. I am so sorry about this..." At the end of her introduction, she burst into tears again, and Kagome felt bad for her.

"Hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi..He asked me out two months ago, and he is such an asshole, honey, don't cry over him! It's not your fault that he was like that, so please don't. Let's go inside here, I'll pay!" Ayame looked at her, and smiled.

They had went inside, and talked, now they were good friends.

_End Flashback_

So here she was, dancing outside, with the cutest dog ever. His paw was healing pretty well, and the dancing would help. The music was starting to get on her nerves, and the dogs inside were barking now, thinking another dog was starting a little something something.

Her co-worker, Sango Tajiyari came through the door that led outside, and smiled at Kagome dancing with the dog, who was now being twirled around. The dog was hopping in circles, her tail wagging furiously. Sango couldn't help but laugh, and so she did, alerting Kagome that somebody was there.

Kagome panted loudly, smiling at Sango the same time. "Hey...Sango..What's up?"

Sango walked to a cooler by the fan, and got a water bottle for Kagome. She threw it to her, and Kagome caught it, pouring most of it into the dog's water bowl, drinking little herself.

"Kagome, there's a need for you, a cockatoo is scratching the owner up pretty badly with it's overgrown nails. They need you to work your magic, and help them out by cutting the nails. And hurry up, we had to put gloves on to not get cut badly on the hand while handling it." She finished by holding a pair of gloves and a nail clipper special made for birds like the cockatoo.

Kagome sighed, and picked up the little Yorkshire Terrier that she was dancing with. "Listen up, Sherry, I've got to go, sorry, but..can we finish our dance later? Puh-lease!"

The dog just wagged it's tail, and motioned that it wanted to go down by lowering his head towards the ground. Kagome grinned at the understanding of the dog,she put her down and put her leash on. Handing Sherry to Sango, she said, "Take her around the office a little, she needs a little more exercise! But let her drink first." Sherry heard that and walked to her water bowl, and drank most of the water.

With that statement, Kagome walked to Sango, and took the nail clippers and gloves, and walked away. Waving, without a glance back, Sango said to the dog,

"What a girl, huh Sherry?"

**So...what do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr.Kagolittle

_Summary: Kagome is an ordinary person until she learns that she can talk to animals. What happens when the one she talks to needs her help desperately?_

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, read and review...**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome was in the medical room in her hospital, disinfecting her wounds. That bird, Renkotsu, had abnormally long claws. And it wasn't too normal looking either. It had black feathers instead of all white, and it had a tooth. He wasn't supposed to have one, but whatever, it was exotically, exotic.

She had prefered to not wear gloves though her co-workers told her otherwise. But she didn't like it when she had to wear protective clothing while handling patients. They would get uncomfortable, and nervous, things like that. So Kagome took it the regular way; with love.

Renkotsu however, didn't calm down at all. He seemed over excited, and was very _strong..._It was weird, and so was the owner. He had a tattoo right on his forehead that looked like a diamond, and long black hair down to the waist in a braid. His name was Bankotsu S. He didn't give his full last name, saying he was only in town for a few days, long enough to let Yash complete the _mission_. Kagome thought that he let it slip by accident, because when he went and told her that, he covered his mouth, and let out a silent curse.

After Kagome finished cutting the nails, the guy paid her...He gave her $250, when the cost was $88 because of her kindness. She tried to give him back the money, but he mysteriously said, "This is the least I can do for you before you help." Right after he said that, he and the bird left.

But Kagome was trying to get a better look, so she walked with them, and peeked at the bird's claws. It had regrown. It was as long as it was when the guy Bankotsu had first brought Renkotsu. She almost fainted on the spot, but she managed to walk back to the medical room to sit, and disinfect. Which was where she was now, thinking.

--

Bankotsu and the bird Renkotsu were walking down the street of the clinic. The bird was on his shoulder, slightly digging into Bankotsu's shoulder. But the guy didn't mind, it hardly hurt.

They turned into a abandoned alley that was dark, filled with garbage cans. They walked all the way to the end, and opened a ragged door that led to a big room. Big was an understatement, the room was huge. It had lights all the way on the ceilling that made the room very bright, except one corner. That was where he was heading.

Once he got there, he stood in front of an unknown object. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. The bird flew off his shoulder into the dark area. Bankotsu started to speak.

"Listen, the girl is the one. She handled Renkotsu perfectly. She was naturally curious though when his claws regrew. It's time to make the move, so hurry it up, hanyou. If you don't, in about a month, it'll be me next. Who knows what I'll become, so hurry. Remember, I'm the only real human left here..."

Bankotsu walked away afterwards, and whatever was in the shadow moved. The lights in the room cut off so everywhere was dark as night.

The figure slightly silhouetted by a window was in the shape of...

--

Kagome was walking to her car that she parked a few blocks away. She was on the same street as her hospital though, leaving early because...well, her friends thought she needed a night off. Maybe she did!

_Flashback_

_Sango walked into the room where Kagome was washing her hands. "Hey, so did the nail clipping go well?" She asked, coming to wash her hands too._

_Kagome turned and smiled. "Yeah it did. The owner was really nice and paid me almost triple the cost! It was weird. And something strange happened. When they left, the bird's claws were long and sharp again!" She said excitedly._

_Sango looked at her like she was crazy. "Umm..Kags...there's no way that it's claws can grow back in less then 10 minutes."_

_Kagome dried her hands and gave Sango a paper towel that she took with thanks. "Sango, I'm telling you, it grew back! I'm telling you the truth!" She said, looking at Sango in amazement. Her best friend didn't believe her?_

_"Kagome, maybe you're overworking yourself. Go home and get some sleep, now!" Sango handed Kagome her duffle bag, and Kagome sighed._

_"Maybe, you're right. I'll be going now Sango..." She took the bag, took off her coat, and hung it up. She then walked through the front door._

_End Flashback_

So here she was, walking down the street, on her way to the car. She passed an old alleyway, and looked down for no specific reason. There were just old alleyways filled with trash. But not always. A few months back, she helped a racoon that was choking on some garbage. It was so cute, except for the scratch she got from it, happily not infected, that left a scar shown today. She unconsiously rubbed the area that had the scar, her arm, remembering that day.

All of a sudden, she felt a little nudge by her feet, and she looked down. With a gasp, she stared mouth open at the fox that was pushing her in the direction of her car. He nudged her feet again, this time with a little more power. She stumbled but didn't fall.

The fox had a short, bushy tail, and beautiful green eyes. For some reason, in her mind she felt the urge to call him Shippou. She didn't though, remembering that she was going home, and her favorite show on Animal Planet was showing soon with a new season ready. She stared at the little fox, and turned away, walking slowly as in a trance, her eyes wide. She swayed her arms slowly, and glanced back at the little fox. She gasped again when he winked at her.

Kagome stopped, and rubbed her eyes, looking at the fox again. _'Must be my imagination...Got to get home..'_

She turned to the direction of her Nissan, and walked away. But for some reason, said, "Bye, Shippou..." Her voice trailing off. She shook her head while scratching her shoulder, and smiled when she saw her car. She got into the driver's seat, and started the engine. For some reason, she felt like having a little fun, so she drove away to the highway to go over the speed limit. Only a little.

Or not. She ended up going well over her limit, but luckily, wasn't caught by anyone. She took an exit, and was now driving on the local roads. She turned down a residential street that she didn't know. It was called Tessaiga Road, and she had never heard about it before. Why she took it? She didn't know.

She slowed a little, and stared down the street. The road was long, she didn't see the end, but for some reason, she felt as if she knew where she was going.

Because she didn't see the end of the road , she pressed on the gas pedal harder. She was going 68 on a 45 MPH road, but she didn't care.

Until...

Something happened. She closed her eyes for a second, just a second, when she hit something. Kagome's eyes jerked open, and she slammed her feet on the brakes. Her car screeched loudly, and started drifting to the side. It went into a full spin, and she held on for her life. After about a minute or so of her screaming, her car stopped. She had hit into a few garbage cans, and had a few scratches on her arm, but that was it. But she wasn't worried about herself. When she hit whatever it was, she heard a whimper.

Kagome jumped out of her car, nearly tripping over a garbage can lid. She started running down the street, looking for whatever she had hit, anything at all.

Then she saw it. A white lump on the black sidewalk. Alone in the night. She ran faster, thinking it could be dead. From a faraway view, it seemed like the object wasn't moving.

When Kagome finally got to the thing, she dropped down on her knees, feeling the thing she hit. She identified it as a dog. A Samoyed breed, that was very silvery.

The dog was breathing slowly, and it was bleeding from it's side, a lot of blood. Kagome teared at the eyes, seeing a dog like this made her terribly sad.

She felt for a pulse and yelped with joy when there was one. She had to get the dog to the office right away.

Kagome went to check it's eyes for a dialated pupil, to see if he was in shock. A he, because well, he had a...yeah, that.

She opened his eyes with her fingers, opening the lids. She fell backwards from what she saw, something really unusual...

The dog had golden eyes.


End file.
